


Ever Considered Piracy

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two weeks into Sam's recuperation, six into Dean's year, and they both need a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Considered Piracy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You killed my father. Prepare to die." Title from...oh surely you know the title's from _The Princess Bride_.

Sam asks Dean to make a run to the nearest Blockbuster; Dean knows perfectly well it's to get him out of the way for a bit while Sam raids Bobby's library again, but they're pretty much stuck at Bobby's till Sam's shoulder heals and therefore the library raids will happen regardless, and anyway Dean's bored, so it's not a problem. Dean scoffs when he passes the Star Wars Special Edition DVD and spends a cheerful ten minutes arguing with a nearby customer over same (in conclusion, Han shot first; anybody who thinks otherwise was apparently watching the shortest movie trilogy in history instead of the movies Dean saw), then stops next to the movies with titles beginning in P. "It's not a lot of money in revenge" and "never get involved in a land war in Asia; never go up against a [Winchester] when [the life of another Winchester] is on the line" and "I want my father back, you son of a bitch": Dean grins bright and broad (it's only been six weeks; yeah, he's got other things to worry about, but he's entitled to still be riding that high) and grabs the box off the shelf.


End file.
